


【闪水仙ac】认罚

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 闪水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 车。
Relationships: 闪水仙 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【闪水仙ac】认罚

【闪水仙 ac】认罚

这是英雄王第一次踏上第七特异点，藤丸立香带他来修复人理，这是他的国家，现在坐在王座上的人想必是年老时的自己吧，不知现在的情形如何了，他怀念地看着他的故乡，可这本是熟悉的疆土却有不同的感觉。

他本应对自己一生的经历了如指掌，可千里眼预测的却是他从未见过的景象场景，他看见自己舍身向前替藤丸立香挡住了狙击。尘封的熟悉过往如同的鱼群，从湍流不息的千万年时光中跃涌而出，成了他亲身经历的鲜明记忆，深深烙在他的心头。

在神塔塌陷的那一霎那，那人跌入深渊时回头的笑意，如同破晓晨曦的第一缕阳光，他曾认为，乌鲁克夜晚的群星最美，但那璀璨夺目的群星与之相比都黯然失色。转瞬即逝光景，是他完成使命的释然，对所做决定的不悔，对希望的嘱托。这究竟是什么？年轻的的英雄王不知道，那是难以名状的——永恒。

你是如此选择的吗。

吉尔伽美什并未和藤丸立香一起行动，他自顾自地走向了神塔，好像那里有什么东西吸引着他，他必须要过去。

守城的士兵远远地看见了他，诧异地睁大眼睛，从头到尾仔仔细细打量了他一番，满脸的不可置信。吉尔伽美什盯着他的眼神让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“蠢货！连本王都不认识了吗，本王特意从遥远的未来赶来，还不快开门！”

士兵不敢有半刻迟疑，立马恭恭敬敬地打开了城门，恭送他们年轻的王进去。

都市还是如此地热闹，好像并没有发生什么事似的，英雄王却知道，他们都知道乌鲁克不久就要覆灭，却还是愿意跟随着他们的王，在吉尔伽美什王的庇护下，过着安稳的生活。

他的魔力…还够吗。

他早早注意到了城墙上树立着的号炮，那全是吉尔伽美什王凭借一人的魔力制作的，每一次催动或多或少都消耗着他的魔力，他知道自己的魔力本就不富裕，经过这一番折腾，再加上已苦苦支撑了半年之久，相比现在，很是魔力匮乏吧。

他登上了熟悉的神塔，那是他所建造的，每上一个台阶，就离天更进一步，离那些该死的神明更进一步，他坐在那里时，总会想起那些私利私欲的神，好像头上吊着一把刀，人类对那些混蛋来说不过都是些玩物，一旦不服从他们，就要全部处死。

贤王端坐在王座上，好像早早就预料到了他的到来，笑意盈盈地抬手一勾，让他过去。

英雄王走过去不由分说地将那人按在王座上，那人却顺手搂住了他的肩膀，抱着他让他坐在自己腿上。

“你也看到了，现在的情况，不是本王能选择的。”他直勾勾地盯着那人猩红色的眸子，两个人的呼吸近得都快缠在了一起，温热的吐息落在英雄王唇瓣上，惹得那里酥痒难耐，他掰着贤王的下巴，恶狠狠地咬上了他的唇瓣，那人配合地张开嘴，迎合他的侵犯，两条舌紧紧得搅弄在一起，互不相让地翻滚扭动，想将对方的舌压在下面，整个神殿都充斥着淫荡的水声。

梅林前来汇报消息时，好巧不巧就撞到了这副场景，识趣地站在一边，当着他八百瓦电灯泡，安静地等着两个吉尔伽美什亲完。

贤王终是注意到了他，结束了这场漫长的亲吻。原本苍白的脸上爬上了几丝情欲的潮红，他看想梅林，示意他有话快说。

梅林敢说他一定是最懂人情的，完全看懂了吉尔伽美什的意思。

“迦勒底的人来了哦～当然相信您已经知道了，我已经把他们接来啦，正等着觐见您呢。”

吉尔伽美什王搂着怀里美人的腰，下令让梅林把他们带进来。

藤丸立香和玛修一进来便看到这惊人的一幕，本应处于强势的英雄王却坐在贤王腿上，还被色情地搂着腰？不对，这根本不是强势不强势地问题吧，吉尔伽美什王在搞什么！“王…王…！您…”

“怎么？这么吃惊吗杂种！本王不过是和自己交流下感情。不过，本王倒是稍稍看走了眼，没想到你还是有点脑子的，知道把年轻的本王带来。”

“本王认同你们，也知道你们是为了什么”他从王之财宝召唤出圣杯，拖在手中，本应是庄重肃穆的模样，却因为他脸颊未褪的潮红尽显色情。

“完成本王的任务，就赏给你们，不过，这个人可是我的了。”贤王抱紧怀中美人的腰，将他揽到更紧，给了藤丸立香强烈的霸道总裁抱着小娇妻的既视感。

“所以，好好努力吧，杂修。”

在藤丸立香依旧惊讶的目光中，贤王搂着英雄王走了。留下看上去楚楚可怜的梅林，一副要哭了的样子。

呜哇，吉尔伽美什王今晚不需要他补魔啦！

——————————————————

英雄王的睡相很不安稳，整个人都趴了过来，紧紧地缠住他的腰，往他怀里钻，毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸口处一蹭一蹭的，像是在寻求他的安慰，贤王有些无耻又欣喜地抱紧他，给他安全感。

这是他第一次直面曾经的自己，当人成长后再回头看看流逝而去的岁月中曾经的自己，都会觉得格外的亲切，感觉那时的自己幼稚又讨喜，由着青年时期独有的稚嫩与猖狂，吉尔伽美什也是如此，他很满意今天英雄王对他的反应。

他将下巴轻轻挌在他的发顶，将人儿整个抱在怀里，又觉得自己忘了什么大事，温柔托起他的脸，在额头印下一吻，忘记给他晚安吻啦。贤王心满意足地将人一丝不漏地搂在怀里，他觉得今晚能做个难得的好梦。

早上醒来时，那人还乖乖地躺在他怀里，但似乎是闷久了，呼吸不畅似的，微微抬起了脑袋，微张的唇瓣颇有些讨吻的意味。不过最令贤王感到不解的是，这家伙昨天晚上竟然没抱他，躺床上生着闷气就睡了，这可一点也不像他年轻时做事的风格。

贤王看着怀里的人，他的唇瓣不停地抿动着，时不时还伸出嫩红娇艳的舌尖舔弄一下，这家伙，做梦梦到吃什么了？那唇瓣看上去温润柔软，让他忍不住想要亲上去，又怕把那人弄醒，可当他反应过来时，竟然已经贴上去了，原来啊，自己是这么渴求这副身体。

触感果然很好，他尝试着伸出舌头小心翼翼地探入那人的唇瓣，钻进了牙关处的缝隙，去舔弄那昨天还蛮横不讲理地与他搅斗着的小舌。

“唔！！”那人竟以为是什么好吃的，一口咬住了他的舌头，他赶紧退了出来，欲哭无泪地捂住嘴，这么说不准确，他还是疼出了几滴眼泪。

贤王不敢在作妖，搂着英雄王等着他醒，却看到那人狡黠地睁开眼睛，眼神中满是澄澈，半点没有刚睡醒的样子。

好啊！这个小兔崽子！竟然故意咬他！

“我看到了。”英雄王闷闷地说，“你替杂种挡刀了。”语气中满满的委屈。

贤王听闻不禁失笑，他生闷气竟是这个原因，果然还是个小孩子。乌鲁克为阻挡创世之神已倾尽全力，那副身躯也已是强弩之末，只要他的双眼还能看见千万年后的未来，能看见人类的智慧取代对神明的崇拜，死亡的滋味再多尝一次又如何？

“王之所为即是正确，本王不会质疑自己的决定。”英雄王的视线在他身上定了一瞬，轻哼了一声，“真的没有别的选择了吗？”

“是，有的，是本王考虑不周。”贤王一下下拍着他的脊背，安抚这他，宠溺地认着错。“这样好了，我认罚行不行？”

那人一听到想听的话，两眼放光地扑到他身上，凶狠地咬上他的唇瓣。他一直在等，在忍，等贤王向他服软，他清楚地知道那人做了正确的决定，可他还是不甘，他还是心疼身下那人，独自背负了这么多。

不过事已至此，能陪他共同度过最后的这段时光，也是幸运的了。英雄王感到知足，还能有这次机会。

现在不是想这些的时候，英雄王想，那人既然已经认了罚，他定要从他身上讨个够本。

英雄王将贤王的双腿狠狠掰开，娇嫩的小穴羞涩地漏了出来，他忙不迭地将手指按在那里，细细地揉弄着穴口，描摹过花穴周围的每一丝褶皱，揉了半天，那里才不情不愿地吞下他的指尖，怯懦地瑟缩着，想让那人对他温柔些。

手指缓慢且坚定地顶入，却意外地发现里面格外地湿滑，俨然不是没尝过欢爱滋味的躯体，他气的怒火攻心，感觉砰的一下脑袋都炸了，直接往那穴里捅入三根手指，直直地插到底。

贤王完全不知道自己又做错了什么，竟惹得那人如此生气，这可怎么办是好，哭喘着惊叫了一声，他双手环上英雄王的脖子，主动将柔软的唇瓣送上去讨吻。

却没想到那人不仅没有接受，还变本加厉地用手指戳弄着他的前列腺，一下比一下狠，直戳地贤王腰肢乱颤。不断哭喊着穴肉不受控制地开始收缩起来，穴口一张一合，讨好着那人侵犯着他的手指。

“嗯啊啊啊…！轻点…不要这么急…唔啊！”

英雄王抬头看向他，眸光深沉地要命，看得他鼻尖呼吸猝然加重。

又是一下凶狠的顶弄，还嫌不够似的大力骚挂戳按着那里，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”那块敏感的软肉可真是吃尽了苦头，怀里那人止不住地颤抖，拼命摇着头，颤巍巍金色的睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪滴，像是希望他停止一般，挣动着想要逃脱下身的惩罚。

英雄王并不打算就此放过他，继续用手指在那敏感脆弱的软肉上用力刮擦。“这么长时间都谁给你补的魔？”

贤王心里一惊，没想到那人竟能知道他被操过，心里不断埋怨着梅林前晚做的太狠，今天可把他给害惨了。他清楚地了解英雄王，若是告诉他实话指不定会被搞成什么样。

“呜啊…没…没有！就自己…”他被体内的手指折磨的意乱情迷，一句话都顶得断了几断，险些背过气去。

好啊！还敢骗他！看起是不想好过了！他抽出手指，将挺翘的性器顶在那软糯湿滑的穴口，经过刚刚一番玩弄，那处已经被肠液浸染地油亮滑腻，穴口怯生生地瑟缩颤抖着，却被那巨刃无情地一捅到底。里面可与穴口不同，一点也不怕生，滑嫩柔软的穴肉恬不知耻地裹上来，将粗大的性器染上一层淫荡的水色。

英雄王没有等他适应，粗暴的动作恨不得将身下那人给整个顶穿，贤王还没缓过来，就被身下凶猛的进攻顶得呻吟连连，双腿止不住地颤抖着，腰部被狠狠折叠，柔软的臀肉整个贴上了英雄王的胯部。

多情的穴肉吸搅着在他体内肆虐的巨物，英雄王毫不留情，整根拔出再整根顶入，阳物抽出后穴口还来不及闭合，就被再次我狠狠地顶开，粗胀的性器如同紫红色的巨龙，在他的体内翻云覆雨，不给他一丝一毫的喘息时间。

棱角分明的粗大龟头在每次抽出都将嫩红的软肉带出来，在随着下一次的插入被狠狠顶入，每一处褶皱都被青筋虬结的性器重重地摩擦。那花穴不堪操弄地颤抖瑟缩着，被操得高潮连连，贤王不断哭喘着，求着年轻的王可以轻点慢点，温柔点对他，他快要受不住了。

可这丝毫不会惹得英雄王的怜惜，反而被更粗暴的操弄，他一抽一抽地挨着操，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角留下，染湿了床单。后面那可怜的小穴已经被顶弄到变了形，连原本平滑的小腹都被顶出了形状。年老的君王不堪承受地哭喘着，又痛又爽的快感逼得他神志不清，后穴被迫接受着身后过于狠厉的操弄。

英雄王狠狠地顶了一下身下那人敏感的腺体，顶得他腰肢猛然挺起，又在疾风暴雨般的抽插中被生生操软，落了下来，那处早早地被手指罚得彻底，怎吃得消这般狠操，穴肉可怜兮兮地附庸上来，讨好着粗暴的入侵者，想乞求它能够手下留情，别再这般惩处它了。

却没有得到那狠心的王者丝毫的怜惜，他恨不得将这多情的穴肉捣烂捣坏！教他再不敢去勾引别人，只挨他一个人的操，被他一个人欺负。他对着前列腺就是一番迅猛的挞伐，任凭身下的人哭喊着摇头，崩溃地用头撞着枕头，也未生出一点怜悯之心。

“说实话！谁操过你！”又是一下又深又狠的顶弄，粗长凶狠的入侵者已经顶到了直肠的边缘，那处害怕地颤抖着，吸允裹缠着圆硕的龟头，将温热的肠液尽数浇在上面，像是向他国君主上交贡品一般，求他不要侵犯自己的国土。

“一次…啊！真的就一次！饶了我…别…别进去…”他真是怕狠了被顶弄结肠，那处也被梅林破过几次，巨大的痛感与快感超过了他的承受能力，每次都能将他生生操晕过去。

还敢骗他！真是不想好过了！

“啊——不要…啊！！”英雄王将他的身体完全对折，他能够清晰地看到自己原本娇嫩的穴口是怎么被插地红肿，勉强地吞咽着青筋跳动的紫红色性器，粗劣的龟头狠狠地凿开了直肠口，将那窄窄的通道撑得慢慢的，不留一丝缝隙，随着一次比一次凶狠的撞击，他将性器全数埋入了肠道深处，阳物捅得极深极狠，像是直直地捅到了他的胃里，小腹被顶得高高地凸起，年轻的君王恶劣地按上他凸起的肚皮，不断地揉按着，将敏感的腺体压在其中，被迫地接受着性器上不断跳动青筋的摩擦挤压。教他逃无可逃，避无可避，只能生生承受着凶猛的侵犯，颤抖地挨着任意妄为的狠戾惩罚。

他的双腿几乎被分到最大，腿根的韧带不停地叫着痛，颤颤巍巍地想要合起来，却被那人捏住腰部最为敏感的皮肤，狠狠地掐了几把，留下一片青紫的指印，直叫他失了力气。他像深秋寒风中的枯叶一般颤抖着，他快要被插入极深的巨物带来的巨大快感与痛楚逼疯了，脱力地瘫软在床上，任凭身上那人一次次用如同楔子一般的阳物狠狠贯穿，将他死死顶在床板上。

“疼…肚子疼…我错了…啊！饶了我…饶…”

贤王不停地向那年轻的君主认着错，求着绕，却还是一次次被那施予他极乐与痛楚的阳物狠狠贯穿，挞伐着他体内早已被过度开垦了的疆土。细嫩莹白的腿根被粗暴地拧了几下，惹得他不断哭喊，留下一片片青紫的印子。看来明天是肯定下不了床了，贤王在心中悲哀地想。

英雄王俯下身，用尖锐的犬齿叼着他胸前挺立的豆子，对着那细嫩的奶口，毫不怜惜地刺了进去，将那娇嫩敏感的乳尖生生咬出了血珠，又像吸奶一般吮吸着他的星点血水，血液的腥味更加刺激了他的大脑，凌虐欲与征服欲翻涌而起，涌动上涨的欲望侵蚀着他的理智，还嫌不够似的继续大力吸咬着乳头，破了皮的乳尖传来的尖锐刺痛席卷了贤王的大脑，脆弱的神经被身上那人的动作搅得一团乱，这也太过了！完全给了他一种刚生完孩子不久的女人被强忍欲望已久丈夫压在床上吸奶操干的感觉！

他想推开英雄王的头，可那人像是察觉到他的意图，只要他一有动作，就发了狠地操干他脆弱的肠道，咬弄他破皮的奶头。惹得他受不住地哭喊出声，睫毛止不住地颤动着，泪水留了满脸，后穴里敏感的腺体被重点照顾，对着那处狠狠顶入再擦刮着它顶向最深处。他感觉自己全身都在出着水，已经被搞坏了，不然怎么解释深处那强烈的不安？

他真是没想到年轻的自己竟如此狠心，将他操弄得这般惨。

“现在才认错，未免太晚了吧！”

英雄王依旧完全没有放过他的意思，凶狠地装上那敏感无比的一点，年老的君王觉得自己就如同风口浪尖的一叶扁舟，脆弱无助地承受着暴风雨与巨浪的洗礼。

抽插的力度再次加重，被捣弄到艳红微肿的肠肉将粗劣的性器完全吞入，红肿的穴口搅弄着粗大的性器，那处的褶皱已经被全部撑开，又红又肿地沾满滑腻的液体，看上去煞是可怜。

贤王张着嘴喘着气，发不出一点声音，柔嫩的内壁吸裹着体内突突跳动的性器，层层重叠的肠肉像是无数张贪吃的小嘴，紧紧得裹着残暴无仁的入侵者。他死命攥着床单，手指都用力到泛白，想要逃脱却避无可避，浑身不住地痉挛颤动着，被强烈如潮涌般的快感淹没地彻底，竟在被未抚弄性器的情况下生生被操了出来。浊白的精液喷洒上二人的小腹，英雄王抓准了这个时机，对着他的前列腺又是一番狂风骤雨般的抽插，死死压住那人不断挣动的腰肢，教他仔细尝尝贤者时间被狠狠操弄的滋味。

贤王直接被刺激地弹了起来，刚经历高潮的身体异常地敏感，根本受不得一点刺激，更别说如此凶残的抽插责罚。他用力挣动着，早已脱力的身体丝毫挣脱不动年轻气盛的英雄王，唇舌间被逼出一声凄惨无比的泣音。

他深深怀疑那处已经被操坏了，强烈的刺痛与快感冲刷地他睁不开眼睛，眼泪不停地留着，他真是后悔的肠子都青了，千不该万不该，不该答应他认罚，不该骗他说没被操过，不该隐瞒次数…

“我真的错了…”他在昏倒过去前一直重复着这句话。

英雄王没想到他竟被生生操晕过去，也不忍心再折磨他，抽送了几下便把魔力全副灌入。他将那人的腿轻轻放下，却不敢帮他合起来，韧带被拉开那么久，肯定已经是合不上了。红肿的后穴看上去格外凄惨，穴肉外翻着诉说着自己遭受了多么残酷的折磨与责罚。他轻轻吻上贤王的额头。

“以后，只能由本王来给你补魔。”他深深地相信，定能在千年后的迦勒底相见。


End file.
